sprocket_rocket_entertainment_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabuto Haruhiko
“I will always protect my town.. Whenever there's a villain, I'll be there! No villain can step up to the Son of the Shadow Gods!” 'Kabuto Haruhiko '(カブト晴彦, Kabuto Haruhiko) is the main character and protagonist of the Super Kabuto franchise. He is a human being who has been sent to Planet Earth at age 14 by the Shadow Gods and said to defend Kurai Hikari. However, he is the hero who goes on an adventure to protect the city alongside with his younger brother, Tatsuya, his sister, Ami, his two cousins, Takumi and Kiseki and even his friend, Giyaki from the evil Akihiro. Besides Adventuring, he also spends time hanging out with his girlfriend, Suki, and spends time gaming with the others. Appearance Kabuto is a human. He has black hair, red eyes, wears a Red T-Shirt, Dark Blue jeans and Brown shoes. History and Story Beginnings Back in 06/06/2016, Kabuto was going to be the type of character for role-plays. Back in 07/26/2016, more characters were created, which started out to be the beginning of the Super Kabuto series. However, 2016 and 2017, he originally had Red hair and a black T-shirt, which now got swapped and he became more of an inspiration from Mario. New Changes Kabuto is now drawn in Anime form. He went back to his black t-shirt and kept the black hair and red eyes. Character History Outside Appearances In Other Media Relationships with Other Characters Tatsuya Haruhiko Kabuto and Tatsuya are brothers. Tatsuya will literally join Kabuto on their adventures into protecting Kurai Hikari from Akihiro, showing their brotherly duo. As much as Tatsuya enjoys gaming with Kabuto and Ami, he had always been thinking of other things. Ami Haruhiko Kabuto and Ami are siblings, just like how Kabuto and Tatsuya are. Ami sometimes will join Kabuto and Tatsuya into protecting Kurai Hikari, showing the sibling clan. During their time at gaming, she sometimes tries to focus on what she's doing. Suki Kaname When Kabuto met Suki while Suki was walking around Kurai Hikari, he fell in love, knowing that she seemed very attractive and beautiful. When Kabuto and Suki met, Suki was happy to find someone to be her man. Everyday, Suki will always stop by Kabuto's apartment at the Kurai Hikari Apartments, and Kabuto will always hang out Suki at her apartment. Every night, they always go out. At that moment, Kabuto tells Suki how much he loves her a lot, which made Suki feel a lot cheerful and happy, hugging Kabuto. Takumi Haruhiko Kabuto and Takumi are cousins. Sometimes when Takumi had always stopped by Kabuto's apartment, they would often socialize about what's been going on. When Kabuto had told Takumi about Akihiro trying to destroy Kurai Hikari, Takumi joins in with Kabuto, Tatsuya and Ami. Kiseki Haruhiko As much as Kabuto and Takumi are cousins, Kabuto and Kiseki are cousins as well. Kiseki knew that Akihiro tries to find certain ways to take over Kurai Hikari, which made Kiseki join in along too. Mako Hoshina Kabuto and Mako are also good friends. Sometimes when Takumi and Mako had always stopped by Kabuto's apartment to hang out, Mako was very interested into meeting new friends, which Kabuto became Mako's good friend. Nami Asahina Kabuto and Nami are friends. Nami had always been interested into being friends when it comes to living in the city of Kurai Hikari. Giyaki Koizumi Kabuto kinda knows anything about Giyaki. The friendship will have to do something in the future. Akihiro Akihiro is the worst enemy of Kabuto. He spends all the time, trying to find certain ways to destroy Kurai Hikari and all the humans into making his own land, but has been defeated multiple times. Akihiro, however, always attempts to kill every single human in Kurai Hikari and let his own people show out. Mecha Kabuto Mecha Kabuto is an evil robot clone of Kabuto by Akihiro. After Mecha Kabuto was sent to destroy Kabuto, Mecha Kabuto had always lost to Kabuto and was certainly destroyed by him. Trivia * According to Fireball Studios, Kabuto is described as Super Baxter's Baxter of the Super Kabuto series. Quotes Gallery External Links * Kabuto Haruhiko